


Coup De Foudre

by kkuroshii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, i just love their first meeting ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuroshii/pseuds/kkuroshii
Summary: Marinette stands alone in the rain, underneath an umbrella that's not hers, staring at a boy she was so sure she hated just moments before, and finds herself questioning her first impressions.





	Coup De Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic on when Marinette fell for Adrien. The title Coup De Foudre is like the french version of love at first sight. I know they didn't actually love each other at first sight lol but it can also be used as a term for claps of thunder so yeet

Marinette stands alone in the rain, staring at a boy she was so sure she hated just moments before, and finds herself questioning her first impressions.

Marinette wasn’t the overly romantic type. She swooned at romantic movies and smiled at cute couples, but never was actively looking for anybody herself. Sure she had crushes throughout her school years, but then again, who hadn’t. It was never really anything serious, never _love_. 

\- - -

All she sees when she enters the classroom is Chloe and a boy near her seat, which is covered in gum. She barely registers Chloe there in the anger she feels and doesn’t think about who this boy is, only of why he’s sitting there, putting gum on her seat. She sees him next to Chloe and all she can think is, _great, another one_. The blonde boy stutters, reaching over. Marinette knows an apology is coming, but from this newcomer who seems to have made friends with _Chloe_ of all people on his first day, it doesn’t really feel like it’s worth her time. She scolds him quickly and thoroughly, making sure he realizes that she is not here to be pushed around by people like him and Chloe. She doesn’t see the pained look on his face.

\- - -

The rain falls down around her, never quite reaching her underneath the roof save for the few strays that reach her, splashing her with cool water. She gazes at the cloudy sky, watching the droplets fall, following them with her eyes until they hit the ground, scattering like diamonds into puddles on the cobblestone street. Having no umbrella, she resigns herself to a wait here underneath this concrete outcropping of the schools roof. Designating watching the raindrops fall as her pastime, she sighs to herself and the dark sky. Tens, hundreds, thousands, millions…. She watches them fall and gather, their crystalline puddles casting reflections around her. Tens, hundreds, thousands, millions, she doesn’t know how many fall before she hears the sound of soft footsteps behind her.

\- - -

_That’s Adrien Agreste_ they whisper, news travels fast. Marinette, however, could care less. She has no time in her life for someone as rotten as Chloe. The day moves on and she finds a friend.  
_Alya_. She says.  
_My name is Alya_. She responds with her own name in kind, accompanied by a bright smile that is mirrored by her new classmate. Excited by the prospect of a new friend, she almost, _almost_ forgets that it’s cancelled out by one of her interactions earlier in the day. One friend and one enemy made is the conclusion Marinette comes to. 

\- - -

She lets out a soft sound to acknowledge the footsteps and sees Adrien there beside her. He’s holding an umbrella in his hand, face serious but contemplative, gazing at the falling rain before turning to face her. Seeing him move to say something, she scoffs and turns away, making it very clear that she doesn’t want to make any conversation. Its silent for a moment, save for the pattering sounds of raindrops hitting the ground around them, filling their quiet tension with a soft rhythm. Still looking away from him, Marinette hears Adrien move forwards into the rain, the drops making dull noises in his body as he steps into the downpour. There is no surprise in Marinette’s expression when she hears the sound of an umbrella opening. When she peeks at him out of the corner of her eye, however, to what she thought was to watch him walk away, only to him standing there, silhouetted by the crackling lighting in the dark sky, gray clouds framing his blonde hair and tentative smile, all the while holding out his opened umbrella to her, there most definitely is.

\- - -

She watches the back of his head attentively, as though his personality will be revealed to her through his golden hair.  
_Give him a shot_. She hears Alya say in her head. The other girl certainly seemed inclined to reevaluate the boy, _first impressions aren’t always accurate_. Marinette huffs, turning away to face the board where her teacher was presenting. Alya was new, she wasn’t exactly that familiar with how Chloe as a human being, if she really was one, worked. Being as how that rich girl spelled nothing but trouble and its best overall to avoid her, an ideal Marinette was determined to live by.

\- - -

There’s a loud clap of thunder, and their eyes meet, startling green against sky blue. The world fades out around them, and for a moment it’s just the two of them, not even the sounds of the rain penetrating the silent connection they’ve created. They sat for a couple seconds, watching each other. Adrien seemed content to wait for Marinette to sort out how to react to outstretched hand, and the olive branch he was extending. Caught off guard by his kindness, Marinette reaches her hand out slowly, hesitating, before brushing her fingers against his. She startles a bit, feeling his hands, skin still wet from the rain and yet somehow still emitting warmth, before grasping the handle of the umbrella. She didn’t realize how cold her hands were until his slipped away from underneath her, leaving her to cradle the plastic handle in her hand alone, fighting the urge to grab his hand again, to feel the same warmth again. She gazes at him quietly, waiting, assessing, and reassessing this seemingly enigmatic boy before her.

\- - -

He reaches out to her, lips moving in preparation to speak, to apologize. Marinette sees this coming and turns, scoffing at him and making it blatantly obvious that she does not want to be friends. She turns on her heel and walks out the door, but not before she hears Nino’s voice echoing out of the now empty classroom behind her. 

_Dude, just go apologize to Marinette_, she hears him say as she gets farther from the room, already too far to hear Adrien’s response, not that she cares. _Good luck with that_. She snorts to herself, shaking her head as she leaves, moving to find Alya in the hallway. 

\- - -

_Snap!_ The umbrella closes around her. Damn her uncanny ability to make a mess out of any situation. She struggles with the closed umbrella for a bit, her face burning as she attempts to remove it, until she hears something that catches her off guard for what must be the millionth time in the past five minutes. Peals of laughter are coming from outside of the dark plastic surrounding her, from whom she can only assume is Adrien. Panic quelled enough to think rationally and lift the umbrella off of her face slightly she peeks out, and feels her face move into an expression of wonderment. 

She watches as Adrien laughs at her predicament, hand coming up to his mouth as he tries to suppress his chuckles. She watches as his shoulders shake and looks at his hair plastered to his face from the rain, still as vibrant as before. She looks at his smiling face, covered in water, but retaining a soft beauty and glow to it, as if the sky was dark not because of the rainclouds, but because he had taken it himself. She watches him mesmerized by his laugh, his smile, his _kindness_, and feels her face being pulled into a soft smile too. 

Marinette stands alone in the rain as she gazes at Adrien retreating down the steps of the school, the only person visible on the street, and yet she feels as though her undivided attention would have been focused on his retreating figure if thousands of people were there as well. The raindrops pelt the umbrella above her as she stands, staring at the rain.  
_Give him a chance_. She hears echoing in her mind. She thinks of attempted apologies, a hand reaching out in the rain, a soft smile and a contagious laugh. 

There’s another flash of lighting that illuminates the school yard, followed by a loud crack of thunder in the distance as the car Adrien rides in vanishes from sight. Marinette stands alone in the rain and thinks of this boy, of Adrien Agreste. A chance, yes she could give him that. Lost to her thoughts, the girl turns and walks down the street, figure vanishing among the falling rain.


End file.
